My Only Sonnenschein
by Rip Van Winkle
Summary: Millenium fic in which Doc gives Rip a quick checkup. DxR fluff ensues.


**My Only Sonnenschein  
  
**

Well, here y'are: more Hellsing fanfiction. ;B This one, obviously, is strictly manga-based, as it focuses on two main characters from the Millenium Group (Doc and Rip Van Winkle). This is another shortie, and I doubt I'll be adding any more to it. Yes, I _do _support Doc and Rip as a couple, and all flames, bashing, and etc regarding this ship will be ignored. :  
  
No, I cannot speak German, so please forgive any errors. ;  
Sonnenschein: sunshine

**  
-----  
**_You are my sunshine  
My only sunshine  
You make me happy  
When skies are grey  
You'll never know dear  
How much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away.._

Guten Tag, sonnenschein.  
  
The shrill voice of the scientist was her welcome back to consciousness.  
  
You had a nice nap, ja, Miss Van Winkle? He was standing over her, or rather looming, his defined features stretched in a broad smile. Pale blonde hair hung forward on either side of his thin face, and his multi-lensed glasses remained securely upon his nose even as he leaned forward. Guten Morgen, he repeated, Rip Van Winkle, mein sonnenschein.Ja.. Guten Tag, Herr Doktor, the vampire murmured, arching her back up from the steel table with a liquid grace only a true member of the undead could possess. Rip's chest rose and fell once with an appreciative intake of breath. Herr Doktor--Doc will do, he reminded her, amused by her ever-present formality.  
  
The raven-haired creature smiled, crossing her legs and resting her hands upon her knees. she spoke hesitantly, as if unsure whether or not such familiarity was proper, may I stay here today? She already knew his answer. It was always the same.  
  
Of course you may, Doc stated simply, as though it were a question he was quite used to hearing. Momentarily he stepped aside to retrieve a small plastic container of needles and other objects of a medical nature, his starch white coat sweeping about behind him. The flutter of his labcoat had been movement enough to send a rush of Doc's musky scent to the vampire's sensitive nostrils. Mein charming little sonnenschein, you are alvays velcome. Know that.  
  
Know that she did. Draping her legs over the edge of the steel table she had taken her rest on, Rip smoothed out her dress shirt in an almost self-conscious fashion, adjusting the ebony men's tie about her neck. Herr.. Doc, you are going to examine me today, ja? the doctor replied cheerfully, giving his bloodied gloves a sharp tug to make certain that they were secure, the Major has requested a physical of you, as your last vas quite some time ago. He vants all records to be as up-to-date as possible, you see, and ve are a little behind on your current condition, expertly plucking a needle from its protective bag, he wagged it at her for emphasis, not that ve doubt your health, mind you.  
  
With extreme gentleness, he lifted her arm just enough to roll up her sleeve, swabbing thoroughly at a patch of her skin with a damp cotton ball. Removing the plastic cap encasing the needle, Doc paused to sneak a glance at his patient'. Rip was staring at the injection with a sort of morbid fascination, as always.  
  
This may sting a little. Be a strong girl, ja?  
  
The injection itself was nothing more than a quick stab. In an instant, it was over, and Doc hurriedly discarded the used needle into a nearby storage bin. She stared at her arm for a moment longer before transferring her crimson gaze back to the lanky scientist, who was watching her with a genuinely sympathetic expression. I am sincerely sorry for this, Miss Van Winkle, but such treatments are necessary in order for us to test your strength, he said softly. I know it must hurt you.  
  
Already, she could feel the familiar burning sensation of the injection beginning to travel down the length of her arm. The strange, nervous scientist had been one of the very few to treat her with respect since her arrival in the Millenium Group, and so she thought it only customary to not question these rather unpleasant tests' that had become so routine as of late.  
  
Doc, meanwhile, gnawed his lower lip in his agitation. It was no secret that he was greatly fascinated by vampires and their kind, hence his frequent studies of them in order to perfect the Freak chip, but it was impossible to create and modify a vampire-replication device based on ancient legends and myths alone. For this, he required an on-hand trueblood, a thought that caused his gaze to stray appreciatively to the elegant creature perching mere feet away. He had been effectively appalled by the crude nature of the Freak soldiers' treatment of her, whistling shamelessly and tossing lewd remarks her way at every turn. They were a rather deprived lot, and the majority of them being more intimidated by Joleen than attracted, lacked any attention of the feminine sort. Rip Van Winkle, seemingly very tolerant of such annoyances, ignored them, occasionally silencing them with a heated glare when their efforts became particularly persistent. She was not terribly shy, regularly attending training sessions and conversing with the soldiers she held the ranking of First Lieutenant over, while quiet and respectful towards her superiors, as now. The Major had recognized the value of having a trueblood vampire as part of his ranks, the most notable being for the advancement of Freak chip research, leaving Doc with the responsibility of determining her reactions to various stimuli. It was far from a job he enjoyed, he thought bitterly.  
  
As Doc turned around, notepad and pen in hand to record her visible reactions, he was alarmed to see the tears glistening in her eyes. It was then that his feelings of guilt arose in the form of a lump at the back of his throat. Aware that she was being watched, Rip determinedly blinked them away. Good girl, he breathed, extending a gloved hand to pat her lightly upon the head, prompting Rip to close her eyes beneath his reassuring touch. Very, very good little girl. After a moment's pause, he concluded, I think that is enough for today.  
  
Her routine physical had passed quickly, leaving her slightly drowsy with the effects of the injection. He scribbled something in the notepad, then promptly stored it away in one of his deep pockets. Her quizzical look caused him to smile sheepishly.  
  
I don't vant you to feel like a lab animal. You are a guest, not an experiment. Hungry?  
  
Rip Van Winkle blinked slowly, smiling in a bleary, almost drunken fashion. Ja, Danke.Vell, in that case, Doc hummed merrily, as if delighted by her positive response, please help yourself. He gestured to a small cooler unit, propped against the far wall, apparently stored for this reason. It is fresh Type A.. your favorite, unless I'm mistaken?  
  
The way her features lit up was enough to send a hot blush flying across Doc's pale cheeks. The vampiress leapt down from the steel table, smiling widely enough to expose every fang.  
  
  
  
Despite her enthusiasm, she helped herself modestly, producing only a few blood units from the cooler and returning to the steel table. As she seated herself, pricking a small hole in the plastic bag with a fang, Doc seemed to hunker forward in anticipation. Watching her feed was, to any other, a mundane task to behold.. but to Doc, her every action was noteworthy. The mystic grace she seemed to sweep about with, her raven hair, her power.. everything about her, the vampiress, was intriguing. Aware that he was staring hotly upon her, he coughed in mild embarrassment and glanced away.. but his fascination could not be denied.  
  
She took her meal silently, save for a soft sucking noise, and placed the emptied packages on the table beside her. A yawn took her, and Rip rubbed slowly at her eyes, aware that even though the steady burn of the injection had since vanished, she now felt contentedly sleepy. Doc smiled.  
  
If you are tired.. please, take a nap. You must keep up your strength, Miss Rip Va--Sonnenschein will do. Her grin was warm, despite the fangs.  
  
Quickly overcoming his pleasant surprise, Doc's hands seemed to move by their own accord, gently easing her backwards to recline fully upon the steel table. Disregarding the rough towels nearby, he instead retrieved a fresh blanket from a drawer. This he draped over her form, seeming to tuck it protectively about her. His smile was genuine.  
  
Gute Nacht.. mein sonnenschein. 


End file.
